


i can see the stars [from ba sing se]

by softlikethesunset



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i'm real bad at tagging lmfao, singer!sokka, there is no sad sokka in ba sing se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: sokka couldn't think of anything that would make this moment more perfect.well, there was one person.or, sokka's a singer and he's missing his boyfriend.song: all of the stars by ed sheerani don't own the song or atla btw
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	i can see the stars [from ba sing se]

“Good evening Ba Sing Se!”

The crowd let out a deafening roar, and Sokka smiled into the microphone.

“I thought we would start out with my personal favorite, which is my newest song, if that’s okay with you guys.”

More screams.

“Alright then.”

He strummed a couple chords on his guitar and began to hum under his breath, squinting under the harsh glare of the stage lights.

_“It’s just another night, and I’m staring at the moon...”_

The moon that hung in the sky above the open-air stadium.

_“I saw a shooting star and thought of you.”_

His boyfriend, with radiant golden eyes and a grin that makes the sun explode in a fiery burst of light.

_“I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew..”_

An old Water Tribe lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Katara when they had nightmares. It sang of brave warriors and shining faeries. It was Sokka’s favorite.

_“If you were here, I’d sing to you.”_

Zuko would wake in a cold sweat, ridden with night terrors and memories of his father. Sokka would hold him as he cried, whispering the song into the other’s ear.

_“You’re on the other side, as the skyline splits in two.”_

While Sokka was touring the four nations, Zuko was back home in the Fire Nation, spending a couple months with Azula, his sister.

_“I’m miles away from seeing you.”_

Miles apart, but only a few inches of string on a map.

_“But I can see the stars from Ba Sing Se..”_

Above him, the stars twinkled, casting a soft white glow onto the rows of chairs.

_“I wondered, do you see them too?”_

Something in Sokka’s peripheral vision moved, and he glanced over to stage right. A figure was cloaked in shadows, and when they looked up, something sparkled.

Something golden.

_“So open your eyes and see...”_

Sokka’s voice wavered and he forced himself to look away from the sparkle, back to the crowd.

_“The way our horizons meet.”_

His fingers fumbled over a chord.

_“And all of the lights will lead...”_

Zuko wasn’t here. He couldn’t be.

_“Into the night with me.”_

But still, there was something familiar in the way the shadow leaned against the wall.

Sokka had seen it many times before.

Zuko leaning against the lockers of their high school, Zuko leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, a huge smile on his face as he combed his spiky black hair.

_“And I know these scars will bleed.”_

The figure leaned forward, and Sokka caught a glimpse of red, red like the scar that graced the side of Zuko’s face.

_“But both of our hearts believe..”_

The crowd was now swaying to the music, couples wrapped lovingly around each other, friends giggling as they danced to the soft music.

_“All of these stars will guide us home.”_

People were singing along, waving their phones in the air, and Sokka couldn’t think of anything that would make this moment more perfect.

Well, there was one person.

_“I can hear your heart on the radio beat...”_

A summer spent on the road, singing rock songs at the top of their lungs, sunglasses practically glued to their faces the whole trip.

_“They’re playing Chasing Cars and I thought of us.”_

“This is my favorite song.” Zuko drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Really?” Sokka glanced at his boyfriend, who was fashionably dressed in a Hawaiian shirt.

“Really.”

“In that case...” Sokka smiled. “Would you lay with me-“

“And just forget the world?”

_“Back to the time you were lying next to me..”_

Mornings spent with hushed whispers and intertwined fingers, heads resting on soft white pillows.

_“I looked across and fell in love.”_

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

_“So I took your hand back through lamp-lit streets, I knew..”_

Pulling Zuko by the hand towards his favorite shop, that smelled of sweet buns and fresh icing.

_“Everything lead back to you.”_

Zuko was in the Fire Nation.

There’s no way he could be at Sokka’s concert.

_“So can you see the stars over the city streets?”_

The city.

Where Zuko was supposed to be.

Where he was.

_“You’re the song my heart is beating to.”_

A tear dripped down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

_“So open your eyes and see..”_

Tui and La, he missed Zuko.

He supposed that was why he kept thinking his boyfriend was standing a few feet away.

_“The way our horizons meet.”_

His hand came up to rest on the microphone, and Sokka closed his eyes.

_“And all of the lights will lead..”_

He tapped his foot against the stage floor, brushing a curtain of hair off of his forehead and pushing it behind his ear.

_“Into the night with me.”_

Sokka strummed his guitar, his eyes still squeezed shut, rainbow waves flashing behind his eyes.

_“And I know these scars will bleed..”_

How long had it been?

Six months.

Six months since he’d seen Zuko.

_“But both of our hearts believe.”_

One month.

One month and then Zuko was coming home and Sokka would be whole again.

_“All of these stars will guide us home.”_

A little voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper _maybe a little sooner_.

_“And oh, I know..”_

Maybe.

_“And oh, I know..”_

Just maybe.

_“And, oh..”_

Quite possibly.

Sokka opened his eyes.

He turned.

The figure had moved from the shadows, stepping onto the stage.

They had golden eyes.

Sokka’s breath caught in his throat and his guitar hung loosely at his side.

The music was going and the fans were screaming, but the singer didn’t take his eyes off of the boy with jet-black hair standing across from him.

Time had stopped.

It was no longer moving.

The song was still continuing, however, and right before the last note played, Sokka leaned back towards his microphone.

_“I can see the stars from Ba Sing Se.”_


End file.
